goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 204
What She Wants to Leave Behind (残したいもの, Nokoshitai Mono) is the 204th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tsukishima tells the rest of Sugimoto’s Group that Tsurumi has business to attend to in Noboribetsu and once he’s finished, he will come to meet them in Karafuto. He says that Tsurumi will be arriving in Odomari in two weeks and that they should wait for him in Toyohara. Afterwards, Tanigaki, Cikapasi, and Ryu goes out hunting when they are approached by two Karafuto Ainu men who speaks to Cikapasi. Once the Ainu men leaves after asking Cikapasi several questions, Tanigaki says that he is grateful the young boy came along since they were able to get by in Karafuto without raising any suspicions. Cikapasi exclaims that they did a great job pretending to be a family and wonders if Inkarmat is feeling better, to which Tanigaki says that they should meet her once they go back. Hearing this, Enonoka approaches them asking Cikapasi if he will go back home. Elsewhere, Sugimoto and Asirpa are hunting in a nearby forest and finds some wolverine tracks in the snow. Sugimoto warns Asirpa that they are even more dangerous than a brown bear but Asirpa wonders how a wolverine’s brain would taste like. Asirpa prepares a prayer ritual and Sugimoto notes that though she is a new Ainu woman, Asirpa makes sure to follow the customs of her people. Asirpa states that since they will be going into the mountains, they will be facing all kinds of danger and that performing the rituals helps them to become more focused. Asirpa says that now that they have matches, they only use the Ainu tools when they go out to hunt and with a sad expression, wonders how they would be able to leave the tools behind for the future. Unbeknownst to them, Tanigaki watches them from afar with a binocular when he notices Vasily out searching with his binoculars as well, telling him to go back to Russia. Sugimoto and Asirpa are approached by two men who asks Asirpa to perform her prayer ritual for them again. Upon being questioned by Sugimoto, they reveal that they only wanted to record moving pictures. Suddenly, a wolverine jumps onto one of the men, much to Sugimoto and Asirpa’s surprise. Despite the danger, the both of them are able to kill the wolverine and its pack while the cameraman kept recording the whole incident. As Sugimoto and Asirpa eats the wolverine’s brains, Sugimoto asks the two men what they were filming. They revealed that some Karafuto Ainu men were allowing them to film them but they got separated along the way. Asirpa asks if recording a film is different from taking pictures and they present their cinematograph, saing that they have been using it to record a lot about the Ainu culture. Character Appearances *Otonoshin Koito *Hajime Tsukishima *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Genjirou Tanigaki *Saichi Sugimoto *Ryu *Cikapasi *Inkarmat (flashback) *Enonoka *Asirpa *Vasily *Katsutarou Inaba (debut) *Girel (debut) Category:Chapters